Amor Prohibido
by RokaxXx
Summary: "I am in pain My mind is guilty My heart is guilty Only tonight do I know the feeling of "If Only", tonight I know the most what "I wish" means" Kaishin / Shinkai
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Aoko was standing in front of the mirror putting the last touches on her hair before walking out of the room greeting Kazuha their Caretaker who was helping Aoko's brother to get ready

"Good morning mademoiselle " Aoko greeting, She usually calls her Mademoiselle as Kazuha lived in France when she was young

"Good morning" Kazuha greeted back

"Good morning sister" Mitsuhiko said

"Tidy up the room Mitsuhiko, your PJ's are on the floor " Aoko told him

"Come on" Kazuha said pointing at the room so he can go and tidy it

"I will do it after breakfast" Mitsuhiko said walking out of the room smiling before Kazuha stopped him by grabbing his arm

"No! Right now" Kazuha said and he huffed before going to his room which he shared with his sister since he was a kid  
Now he is in middle school and she is in high school

Aoko went downstairs to the second floor seeing if anyone was there

"Ayako don't forget to water the flowers" Aoko heard Ayako's mom Chizu Saburu one of the maid yelling

"Okay" she heard Ayako answer who was one of the maids as well

When she made sure no one was on the second floor of the Mansion she went downstairs and saw Ayako

"I have watered the ones in my room" Aoko said

"Thank you" Ayako said smiling and went upstairs

Aoko opened the door which leads to the stairs of the ground floor where all the maids and the butler are who she also consider them as a family

"She keeps forgetting her duties even if I write them down" Chizu said to her husband who was cooking the Omelets and Aoko entered the kitchen smiling at them

"Good morning" She greeted cheerfully and they greeted her as well with Masato the butler pointing his finger at his cheek  
Aoko walked to him and kissed him on the cheek, she considered him as her second father

"You are like a delight to me sugar" Masato said and she laughed and then when she was turning around to walk out of the kitchen she was about to bump into Midori another one of the maids

"Slowly" Midori said laughing and Aoko chuckled

"Don't forget the tea pot" Chizu said and Midori nodded

Aoko walked out of the kitchen and opened the back door and walked out of the Mansion to the garden of the house

She walked on the concrete floor so she won't ruin the garden to the stairs which lead to the second garden, yes their mansion was big and it was tiring to walk all this way but she loved it anyway and finally to the third garden where his father's workshop is , he likes spending time there most of the time

He was sitting making a sculpt when he turned around and saw his daughter grinning at him from outside the workshop

He covered the sculpt and invited her to come in

"Good morning dad" Aoko greeted her dad and kissed his cheek

"Good morning sweetheart" Heiji said kissing her cheek as well

"Show it to me dad please" Aoko said pleading looking at the covered sculpt

"No only after it's finished" He told her

"I want to see if it looks like me or not"

"I am doing my best but right now it looks like a skinny goat"

"Come on" Aoko chuckled, Heiji stood up and hugged his daughter and together they walked out of the workshop

"Your grandpa used to say so, remember?"

"But I don't want you to say that" Aoko whined

"Where is Mitsuhiko and mademoiselle ?" Heiji asked

"Mitsuhiko is making his bed" Aoko answered and the both walked to the garden

* * *

Mitsuhiko was making his bed when he heard the horn of a car, he ran to the balcony

"Kaito is here!" He exclaimed and Kazuha turned to him

"Kaito is here! Yes!" He said and then ran out of the room

"Mitsuhiko please calm down" Kazuha yelled after him and sighed

Kaito got out of the car taking his sunglasses off and turned around

"Hey Hakuba-kun give me the brown bag" He told Saguru

"Of course" Saguru said rolling his eyes mentally

"Kaito!" Kaito heard someone calling him, he turned around and saw Mitsuhiko running to him then jumping at him Kaito caught him and placed him on the ground

"My boy, how are you?" Kaito asked

"I am fine you?" Mitsuhiko answered

"I am fantastic" Kaito answered while messing with the teenager's hair

"You were supposed to come last week"

Kaito took the brown bag from Saguru and turned to Mitsuhiko

"A nice lady begged me not to go and I couldn't come so I extended my holiday" Kaito said grinning

"Was she that beautiful?" Mitsuhiko asked grinning

"Yes"

"What does she look like?an actress?" Mitsuhiko asked and Kaito laughed before he saw Kazuha standing smiling at them so he shut up

"Shhh Mitsuhiko Shame on you" Kaito said and then took Kazuha's hand and kissed it "Mademoiselle, comment allez-vous?" Kaito asked in perfect French

"Welcome home Kuroba-kun"

"I told you many times you can call me Kaito only, anyway It is nice to be here I have a lot of things to tell you" Kaito started "Paris was great, as always"

"I can imagine" Kazuha said

"Welcome home Kuroba-san" Ayako said as she was going downstairs after watering the plants

"How are you Saburu-chan?" Kaito answered and she answered him with a 'Fine'

"Are they in the garden?" Kaito asked

"Yes, Let's surpruise them" Mitsuhiko answered and took Kaito's hand

"Come on then" Kaito said and they walked out of the mansion

"Good morning Hakuba-kun" Mademoiselle said as she saw Saguru walking into the house with suitcases and walked away

"Here let me help you" Ayako said and went to take one of the bags "Oi, oi it is so heavy"

"Leave them I can handle them alone" saguru said

* * *

"Look who is here Look" Mitsuhiko said running into his father and sister, they turned around and saw Kaito waving at them

"Ohh Kaito" Heiji said and stood up

"Uncle" Kaito said and hugged his uncle

"I almost gave up on you, you switched your phone off and I was worried about you" Heiji said

"You should have called "

"You are right"

"If you didn't have a phone you should have used public phones or something " Aoko said rolling her eyes

Kaito walked to her and kissed her on the cheek

"Get away! Don't kiss me" Aoko said moving away

"Cranky " Kaito said smirking

"Mademoiselle please sit next to me" Aoko told Kazuha

"Come on don't start right away" Heiji said

"She is jealous because I was on a holiday" Kaito said

"You shouldn't say holiday because you are already on a holiday all year" Aoko said rolling her eyes

"Aoko" Her father warned

"He should stop calling me cranky"

"I call you cranky because you behave like a little child, Little cranky and spoilt "

"Come on sit down" Kazuha said

"presents first" Kaito said

"Did you get me what I wanted?" Mitsuhiko asked

"of course!"

"He probably borrowed it from one of the girls he met" Aoko said and they all laughed

"Here you go" Kaito said giving him a collection of books, Mystery book, science books, even novels

"Yes!" Mitsuhiko said and placed the books on the small table

"Uncle, that's for you" Kaito said giving his uncle a book about Sculpts

"Thank you Kaito" Heiji said taking the book

"Mademoiselle, I brought you these" Kaito said giving her some seeds of flowers "You can plant them here"

"That's very kind of you Kuroba-kun" Kazuha said

"I was planning to bring you some soil from France as well but I couldn't" Kaito said joking

"And last but not least, Cranky this is for you" Kaito said handing Aoko a doll and they laughed except her

"You are doing that on purpose!" Aoko said angrily

"You didn't like it?" Kaito asked jokingly and she sighed

"I am just kidding here I bought you some perfume " He said handing her the perfume and she pushed his hands away

"I don't want anything from you"

'You are breaking my heart" Kaito teased

* * *

Saguru walked to the Kitchen

"Come on I am sure you haven't eaten breakfast yet" Chizu said

"Here have it with us, would you like an Omelet?"Masato said

"Don't worry I will find something to eat" Saguru said smiling

"I will take care of it dad" Ayako said

"why didn't he come with a taxi?" Chizu asked

"He was broke again" Saguru shrugged "we even stopped at the florist's and I paid for the flowers"

"where did he send them?" Chizu asked

"To the Kudo's Mansion " Saguru answered

* * *

Azami the maid of the house went to open the door when she heard the bell ringing

"These are for Ran Kudo " the delivery man said

"Okay, thank you" Azami said and closed the door, she went upstairs to Ran's room

Ran was looking at her wedding dress daydreaming, today she is going to get married, to the love of her life

She heard a knock on the door

"come in" She said and Azami opened the door

"These flowers are for you " She said and placed them on the table

"Okay" Ran said shifting uncomfortably because she knew too damn well who sent them

She walked to the flowers and took the card to see who sent it

She rolled her eyes, of course it was him Kaito

 _ **Flashback**_

"I have read in the papers that you are going to get married " Kaito said

"yes I am" Ran answered coldly

"With that guy" Kaito said

"with Eisuke, yes, I am in a hurry so bye" Ran said and turned around

Kaito grabbed her hands "That marriage won't help you forget me" He whispered

"You are a history now"

"We will see about it, you will be all over me whenever you want" Kaito said smirking

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Jerk!" Ran said tearing the card into pieces and throwing them on the floor

* * *

"I missed Tokyo" Kaito said

"Tokyo or the beautiful girls in here?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Shhh"

"Come on Mitsuhiko-kun time for Piano practice " Kazuha said

"Can't we forget about it today? Please Kaito is here"

"What did we agree on? Everyday during the summer come on" Mitushiko huffed but obyed her anyway and together they walked to the Piano practice room

"Did you go the address I told you about?" Aoko asked

"Actually he moved to South France years ago" Kaito answered

"You are lying"

"I swear I checked he left and didn't leave any address "

"Why doesn't he call his daughter what kind of men is he?" Aoko asked her dad

"Don't say that in front of her" Heiji said

"I won't, she doesn't know I took the address anyway"

"Anyway are we going to the wedding?" Kaito asked

"You are going too?" Aoko asked

"I don't think it is a good idea" Heiji said

"Me too" Aoko agreed

"Come on I broke up with her…" Kaito said trying to remember

"6 months ago" Heiji finished his sentence

"Anyway who will accompany Aoko there?" Kaito asked

"Dad would"

"Are you coming?" Heiji asked his daughter

"I don't want, I don't like crowded places"

"Okay then" Heiji said and stood up

"where are you going?" Aoko asked

"I have got some work I will see you later darling" Heiji said and kissed his daughter's forehead before walking away

"You broke his heart" Kaito said

"why?"

"It has been a long time since he went out can't you see he is anxious? You shouldn't leave him alone "

"Okay fine I will get ready" Aoko said quietly before standing up and walking to the Mansion

* * *

"Is Ran ready yet?" Chris vineyard or should I say Chris Kudo asked Azami

"She is resting now" She answered

"I can't believe her " Chris said and went upstairs to her step-daughter

"you are still resting till now" Chris said as she walked into the room

"Yes It is not a problem" Ran answered

"Anyway Is the hairdresser coming here?"

"yes"

"There would be another team at the hotel you will need them till the end of the night" Chris said and Ran nodded smiling

"why isn't Eisuke anywhere? I haven't seen him at the hotel as well, call him please okay? Good" Chris said and walked out of the room

Eisuke was sitting with his parents looking at the piece of paper in front of him

"How could you let someone like Chris fool you to marry her daughter?" Ethan asked

"Father please "

Eisuke's phone rang "Please father just be quiet now Ran is calling" Eisuke told his father

"Tell her you won't get married till she sign this prenuptial agreement" Ethan told his son who ignored him and answered the phone

"Love where are you? "Ran asked as soon as Eisuke answered the phone

"I have been busy with wedding stuff"

'You haven't been to the hotel as well "

"Love, Is it okay If I call you later? Or I will just drop by later"

"Okay?" Ran answered confused

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ran answered smiling before hanging up

"Make her sign this paper or I will disown you!" Ethan said

"If we can't have a normal conversation I am leaving" Eisuke said and walked away to be stopped by his sister

"Eisuke wait, Dad stop please" Rena said before walking to her brother

"Look you know I have nothing against her and that I like her" Rena said

"But I don't! they fooled my son" Ethan said standing up "She fooled you by getting pregnant "

Eisuke walked to the table and grabbed the piece of paper

"Will you be okay if she signs this? Will you make it to the wedding?" Eisuke asked

"Make her sign and we will see about it" Ethan said and Eisuke walked away angrily storming off the house

* * *

Azami gave the phone to Chris who was taking a long warm bath before the wedding

"Your designer Kudo-san" Chris took the phone from her

"Hello? Yes of course I liked the dress everyone would be talking about it oh and by the way I will pay you by the end of the month, thanks a lot see ya" Chris said then hanged up

"Take the phone and don't disturb me for another 30 minutes" Chris told Azami

"As you wish " Azami bowed

"Is Shinichi in his room?"

"No he left in the morning "Azami answered and Chris nodded

"Fine you can go" Chris said and Azami walked out of the bathroom

* * *

Shinichi was placing flowers on his dad and mom's grave while Heiji who was visiting his wife's grave observed him, he often saw Shinichi there and he liked to admire him from far

He sees him almost everyday from the day of the Funeral of Shinichi's father

He was in deep thoughts that he didn't realize that Shinichi was looking at him with a smile on his face, they walked to each other and greeted each other

"Hello Kudo-kun" Heiji said

"Hello Hattori-san, but please don't call me Kudo-kun I think Shinichi is enough I don't like honorifics " Shinichi said smiling

"Well I will call you Shinichi only if you call me Heiji" Heiji told him grinning and Shinichi chuckled

"Deal, you come here everyday ha?"

"Maybe not everyday " Heiji answered

"I still can't get used to my father's death, first mom and now dad" Shinichi said smiling brokenly

"The beloved one will always remain in our memories , you will get used to it, it's still soon" Heiji said

"28 days" Shinichi said

"Way too soon" Heiji told him smiling

* * *

Saguru walked into the kitchen carrying some stuff, he placed them on the ground smiling at Aoko who was there as well

"Kuroba-kun is sleeping right now" Midori said

"And so?" Ayako asked

"He wants to look good for the wedding" Midori said grinning , As they all love to gossip

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" Ayako asked Aoko

"I don't know"

"You should wear red " Ayako said

"Why don't you go shopping with the mademoiselle, you don't have a fancy dress" Chizu said

"I don't want to go the wedding anyway" Aoko shrugged

"Then don't and we will have dinner in the garden together, we can have a barbecue party" Saguru said

"Of course we can, and we will invite the mademoiselle as well" Masato said

"I don't want to leave my dad alone" Aoko said

"Then go, It is the first time he is going to a wedding after your mom's death" Midori said and they all looked at her with warning looks

"Yeah,First time, after my mom's death" Aoko said looking at the ground

"then go and bring some materials for us to gossip about or should I say for Chizu to gossip about" Masato said looking at his fire and she rolled her eyes

"They shouldn't have a wedding anyway, Kudo Yusaku-san just died a short time ago, he couldn't stand his wife ambitions, she is evil she is the one who killed him I am sure" Chizu said

"Shh, Don't talk like that" Aoko said

"This is the truth and everybody knows that, They even say worse than that" Chizu said

"Chziu Behave" Masato said "How could you talk like that in front of a child ?"

"Aoko is not a child, she is a teenager now" Saguru said, he calls her by her first name as they were childhood best friends

"Thanks Saguru" Aoko said grinning and Ayako huffed in annoyance

"Anyway I think you shouldn't let your father go" Chizu said

"Why?"

"I think this woman who is called Chris is after your father"

"Chizu" Masato warned

"No! My dad is not interested in any kind of women or men or anyone, he still loves my mother and he won't hurt me" Aoko said

"Of course he wouldn't " Masato said

"I..I should go to the Piano room before mademoiselle calls me" Aoko said and walked away quickly without waiting for their answers

"I can't believe you, you upset her" Masato said

"She should know the truth if she wants to protect her father" Chizu said

* * *

Azami opened the door for Eisuke who smiled at her before walking into the house, Chris saw him as she was sitting in the dinning room next to the door talking about the wedding organization with some people

"Finally you are here, should I have sent you an invitation?" Chris asked

"Is Ran upstairs?" He asked ignoring her

"She is in her room" Azami answered and he went upstairs to his soon to be wife

He knocked on the door then opened it

"Ran?"

"I am having a massage Love give me a second" Ran told him and he nodded

"Who sent those flowers?" Eisuke asked and Ran froze

"They came from the gallery " She said was too quickly before telling the woman massaging her to leave

"Hey Love" Ran said walking to Eisuke pecking his lips

"I can't wait to see you in the wedding dress tonight" He said kissing her one more time

"I am so nervous" Ran said worried but grinning as well "Are your parents coming?" She asked and Eisuke sighed

"Don't tell me they are not coming! Eisuke mom would be so mad" She knew Chris wasn't her real mom but she liked to call her mom instead of step-mother

"I am ashamed to tell you this" Eisuke said running his fingers along her cheek

"What?"

"My dad insists on a prenuptial agreement "

Ran took the paper from him reading it before Chris opened the door walking into the room

"How many guests are coming?" Chris asked

"I already gave you the list earlier" Eisuke answered as Ran was looking for a pen

"Something wrong?" Chris asked her step-daughter

"Nothing, Eisuke do you have a pen?" Ran asked

"What is this?" Chris asked grabbing the paper from Ran

"Mother!"

"What the hell is this? On a wedding day? " Chris asked angrily

"My father is the one who…" Eisuke said but Chris interrupted him

"Tell your father I take that as an insult " she started "If this is their condition for the marriage to happen, then forget about this marriage" Chris said and Ran looked at her in disbelief before Chris walked out of the room slamming the door and Ran broke into tears

"I am sorry , I am really sorry" Eisuke kissed her forehead "I shouldn't have brought this here I should have teared it into pieces " He said hugging Ran who still had tears in her eyes

"Azami! Isn't Shinichi her yet?" Chris asked

"Not yet"

"Just go and bring me my phone " Azami nodded and went to bring the phone

* * *

Shinichi smiled at Heiji who insisted that his driver would drive him to his Mansion, They both were sitting on the backseats now

"Thank you Heiji really" Shinichi said smiling

"It's nothing, you accompanied me" Heiji said

"In fact you are the one who accompanied me I feel so much better now " Shinichi said, Heiji was about to answer when Shinichi's phone rang

"Excuse me" He said taking his phone out of his pocket to see who Is calling

"It's my step-mother"

"You must be busy with the marriage"

"I am not interested in it. Are you coming?"

"Of course I am coming, you guys were kind enough to come to my house and invite me "

"See you then" Shinichi said getting out of the car and walking to the gate of his house

He waved at Heiji before opening the gate and answering Chris finally

"Yes?" Shinichi asked

"where are you?" Chris asked

"In front of the door, Hattori Heiji was here he gave me a lift" As soon as Chris heard than she ran to open the door to be met with Shinichi

"Where is he?"

"He left"

"Why didn't you invite him in?"

"It never occurred to me that I should have " Shinichi shrugged walking into the house with Chris following him

Shinichi saw his sister coming downstairs crying and walking to the backyard of the house

"What happened?" He asked concerned

"She just needs some fresh air" Eisuke said and Shinichi went after his sister

"Let's talk in private please"Chris told Eisuke and they walked to the dining room

She closed the door before sitting on one of the chairs

"I don't care if they disown me I am still marrying Ran I don't care about the money I told her that"

"So that's how they are threating you" Chris said crossing her arms

"Well I have solution for you, it won't make both of us happy but it is a midway "Chris said

"what is it?"

"If they see this marriage as a commercial thing then I have protect my daughter as well, and We won't sign anything before trusting the other team now will we?" Chris asked

"How much do you want?" Eisuke asked standing up and Chris smirked

* * *

"She ruined my best day" Ran said crying

"That's how she is, don't cry, don't make her happier" Shinichi said

"She wasn't like that in the past"

"She was the same we were just too stupid to notice " Shinichi said crossing his arms and Ran looked at him confused

"I don't know why but she has a grunge against us maybe because she became a mother when she married our dad and because of you she will become a grandmother and a mother-in-law maybe not by blood but she will she is worried she will become older" Shinichi explained and Ran nodded in agreement

"I hate her" Shinichi said quietly to himself as he remembered what she did

 _ **Flashback**_

Shinichi was sitting with his Dad in the car when they saw Chris's car

"Oi, My mom is also here " Shinichi said, there was a time when he called her mom

"I didn't know that" Yusaku said

"Did you tell her we are going to the farm house?" Shinichi asked and Yusaku spotted another car hidden next to the house

"Dad something wrong?" Shinichi asked as he saw his father confused and little pale

"Wait for me here" Yusaku said and he got out of the car running to the house

Shinichi got out of the car as well and then he spotted the other car and when he looked at the house, he saw someone walking out of the house quickly to this car and driving it away and Shinichi walked to the house

 _ **End of flashback**_

Shinichi closed his eyes as he didn't want to remember the rest

"I will never forgive her" He said gritting his teeth

* * *

Kaito stood out of the room waiting for Aoko to finish her Piano practice and when she did he walked into the room clapping

"Good job, I am stunned, perfect" And Aoko smiled

"I was talking to mademoiselle" Kaito said and Aoko rolled her eyes

"I am just kidding, can I borrow you for a second?" Kaito asked

"I have work" Aoko said

"Just a second"

"If it turns to be another Joke…"

"It's not I promise " and they both walked out of the room

"You want something from me right?" Aoko asked

"Hang on" Kaito said as Aoko waited raising one of her eyebrows

"How much do I owe you?" Kaito asked

"You are going to pay me back? I can't believe you " Aoko said sarcastically

"If you lend me some more I will pay it all back I promise" Aoko chuckled at him before taking her purse out

"How much do you want?"

"I don't know as much as you can lend me" Kaito shrugged and Aoko some money from her purse

"Here you go" She said lending him some "You really act like a child sometimes" She said more to herself

* * *

Heiji walked into the house to be greeted by Kaito and Midori

"Well hello uncle "

"Welcome Hattori-san"

"Hello you too " Heiji answered smiling

"Your suit is ready hattori-san and it is being ironed right now" Midori said

"Thanks" Heiji thanked her as she bowed and walked away

"Everyone is excited by you going out today " Kaito said grinning

"Seems so, Let's have a small talk, We didn't have the chance since you arrived " And Kaito's grin dropped

"Sure"

They both went upstairs and walked to the office and each one of them sat on a chair

"How was your holiday?" Heiji asked

"It was good, I met my friends in Paris I went to some workshops then we went to London for the weekend I had some friends there as well"

"Carol ,Spencer, Victoria " Heiji counted them smiling and Kaito laughed

"You are young you should enjoy your life but what are your plans? Don't you think you should start working?" Heiji asked

"Well, yeah sure but I don't want to get distracted, collage will start in two weeks and I want to graduate"

"Sure and this year will pass as they years before right?" Heiji asked chuckling

"No I am determined uncle don't worry" Kaito said laughing then his phone rang

"Excuse me"

"You can take it here I am going anyway" Heiji said standing up and walking out of the office and Kaito answered his phone

"Hello"

"Where are you? You were supposed to come this morning" Akako said

"Umm well..there was a delay"

"When are you coming? I had an interview and I cancelled it for you"

"Okay fine I will change and come bye"

"Goodbye Love" She said and hanged up

* * *

Aoko was playing the Piano trying to distract herself but she couldn't

"Why is he going to the wedding? He doesn't like parties he will get bored "

"Why are you asking this now? He will come if he gets bored Aoko-chan,Go on please" Kazuha said

"What if they are right? Why now?why is he going to this wedding? A lot of people invited him and he didn't agree then why now? This woman is just after my father I know" Aoko said playing the Piano

"Aoko-chan concentrate" Kazuha said

"I don't want him to go" Aoko played the piano faster

"Aoko"

"I don't want him to go!"

"Aoko slower what are you doing?" Aoko didn't listen she just kept slamming her hand on the piano faster

"Stop! You are going to pass out again!" And she did, Aoko passed out

"Someone Help!" Kazuha yelled

Saguru and Heiji rushed into the room

"She fainted again!" Kazuha said

Saguru went and carried her a bridal style and walked out of the room quickly and Kaito saw them

"Bring me some water" Heiji said as he saw Ayako standing on the stairs

"There is some in her room" Ayako answered

Saguru walked carrying Aoko to her room, heiji opened the door and Saguru placed Aoko in the bed slowly

"Aoko wake up" Heiji said and took the glass of water from the nightstand

"Here drink some water" Heiji said as he saw his daughter opening her eyes slowly

"What happened? Did I faint again?" Aoko asked

"Yes as always" Kaito answered

"Shut up" Aoko hissed

"See? She is fine now Kaito goes" Kaito said and walked out of the room

"I am fine don't worry Saguru" Aoko said and Saguru sighed in relief

"Okay now, she is okay, you can go and finish your work" Kazuha said smiling and Saguru nodded smiling as well and walked away

"Are you okay darling?" Heiji asked

"I am not" Aoko said frowning

"Something wrong?"

"Dad…don't go tonight " Aoko said "Stay with me please" she pleaded

"Aoko-chan you'd better stay here today but let your father go please" Kazuha said

"But…" Aoko started but Kazuha gave her a "don't" look

"Fine you can go dad, Anyway I will have a barbecue party with Saguru, mademoiselle,Mitsuhiko and the rest so I won't be alone" Aoko said smiling

"Okay sweetheart, if anything happens call me promise?" Heiji asked his daughter smiling

"Promise" Aoko answered smiling and Heiji kissed her forehead before walking out of the room with Kazuha

* * *

Shinichi, Chris and Ran were all in Ran's room,Ran wearing her wedding dress kept walking back and forth nervous and Chris telling her to calm down while Shinichi sat by the window looking outside and he noticed Eisuke coming with a small boat

"Your saver is here" He told Ran

"Have a drink it will help you relax" Chris said

"I am pregnant!" Ran rolled her eyes

"Yes, unfortunately" Chris said shrugging and sighing

"Shinichi what are you wearing? You look plain! Is this even a wedding outfit?" Chris said as she saw what Shinichi was wearing, He was wearing a buttoned black dress vest that hugged his body, a white t-shirt underneath it with folded sleeves till his elbow and a black jeans not even a dress pants only black jeans

"Not interested " Shinichi said

"Okay if you like it then" Chris said rolling her eyes

"Hondo- san is here " Azami said and Chris nodded following her

"You look so beautiful today" Shinichi said closing the door and walking to his sister

"Your turn will come soon" Ran said kissing his cheek

"Yeah right" He said chuckling

"I am afraid mom would cause another trouble " Ran said worried

"Don't worry I won't let her I will go and check on them" Shinichi said

"Thanks Shin-chan" Ran said and Shinichi smiled then walked out of the room going downstairs to his step-mother and Eisuke , but when he reached the dining room he saw the door closed and he heard them talking and what he heard shocked him

"No one will know about this transaction" He heard Chris saying "Especially Ran" He then opened the door

"Ran was right, You did it again" He looked at her with disgust

"I hope you won't tell anyone either otherwise Ran would be very upset" Chris said and Shinichi glared at her and Eisuke

"Please Shinichi-kun" Eisuke pleaded

"Don't look at me like that, that's for her own good, his parents made me do this "She explained and Shinichi looked at her shaking his head in disbelief before slamming the door behind him

"Now let's have a drink to celebrate we still have time" Chris said smiling

"My father doesn't know I paid you" Eisuke said

"Your problem" Chris said smirking before walking away

* * *

Kaito and Akako were lying on bed was a blanket covering their body

"I am going out of the town for a photoshoot again why don't you come with me?" Akako asked

"I have just got back, Uncle would get mad" Kaito told her going through his phone

"Tell me a better lie than that " She said and Kaito chuckled but his laughter died down when he saw the time

"Oh God I am late " Kaito said standing up quickly

"Where are you going?"Aoko asked confused

"There is a wedding tonight I need to get dressed "

"Are you going to your ex-girlfriend wedding?" Akako asked in disbelief and annoyance

"Yes, but I am not marrying her" Kaito teased then wore his clothes quickly so he can go back to the Mansion

* * *

"You look very handsome" Mitsuhiko said as he saw his father wearing his black tuxedo and he chuckled

"Thank you, Aoko?"

"A little" Aoko answered shrugging

"She is just doing that to upset you dad, don't believe her"

"I am just joking you look handsome dad" Aoko said smiling

"when will I ever wear a tuxedo ?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Maybe to your sister's wedding" Heiji answered grinning

"She will become a spinster" Mitsuhiko said and Heiji laughed

"Kaito told you that right?" Aoko asked annoyed

"yes , he did" Mitsuhiko answered grinning

"Jerks" Aoko said under her breath

"Now Aoko, that's not very nice" Heiji warned his daughter

"They are annoying me!" Aoko complained

"Just ignore them, anyway I got to go no, I will see you later sweethearts" Heiji said kissing Aoko's and Mitsuhiko's forehead before walking out of the room

* * *

Shinichi smiled as he saw his sister coming down the stairs in her wedding dress before they all started to applause for her

"Ran, we need to do something first" Chris said and took Ran's hand walking to the dining room

"I thought about it, Maybe it would be better if you signed the prenuptial agreement "Chris told Ran who looked at her in disbelief and happiness as well

"I can't believe it" She told Chris

"I am not changing my mind about anything but for your happiness I am willing to accept the insult" Chris said and looked at Shinichi who looked at her with total disgust

"If you were going to let me sign it why did you make me cry?" Ran asked

"Just sign it Ran" Chris said

Ran took the pen and looked at her soon to be husband who nodded at her then she signed the paper

* * *

Applauses was heard everywhere as Ran and Eisuke who are now wife and husband kissed and Of course Chris took the chance and held Heiji's elbow who was standing next to her

"I am happy for you"Heiji said

"I hope our turn will come, we are the only single ones around" Chris said and Shinichi who was behind them rolled his eyes

Then they heard Fireworks and they all turned around to see them while Clapping and talking together that they didn't even realize that Ethan Hondo and his daughter left the wedding

It's when the music started and Ran and Eisuke started dancing that Kaito decided to show up and the first one to notice him was Chris

"Ohh welcome Kaito-kun" Chris said greeting him cheerfully she still loved Kaito even when he broke up with her step-daughter

"hello" Kaito greeted back taking her hands and kissing it while Shinichi went and stood up in a corner alone looking at the view of the sea and Heiji sat on the chair observing him

"I didn't know that you were coming" Chris said

"You know that I like surprises" Kaito said grinning

"You are late "Heiji told Kaito

"It took me a while to get dressed "Kaito said sitting on the chair next to his uncle and Shinichi turned around to see the wedding ceremony

When Kaito looked at him as well, Shinichi raised his eyebrow as to ask ' what do you want?' And Kaito just nodded his head once while grinning which made Shinichi give him a look which he could understand perfectly because he always looks at him like that it was a 'Get lost in hell' look

"Oi,Oi,Kudo-kun is freezing me with his eyes" Kaito said grinning "I know she is very fond of me"

Ran's grin faded when she saw Kaito sitting on the chair but she just ignored him

"Kaito-kun you are in my seat" Chris said as she walked to the table

"I am sorry I.." Kaito started standing up but Chris stopped him

"Don't stand up it's okay, after all you are my most important guests "

"Thank you" Heiji said smiling

* * *

"Mitsuhiko come and sit down"Aoko called her brother so he can sit on the table for dinner, they were all sitting on the garden cooking the food

"I am watching the fireworks" Mitsuhiko said

"It's over now come" Aoko said and her brother huffed before walking to them and sitting down

"Why are you wearing only light clothes? You will catch cold" Aoko said

"Me? at this time of year? Come on sister" Mitsuhiko said rolling his eyes as they started serving the food for everyone and they started eating

"Ohhh It is so delicious " Kazuha said

"Bon apetit" Masato said grinning and Kazuha laughed

"My dad will be sorry to miss this" Aoko said looking down at her food

"I am sure he will I know him, he will come back when he is bored" Masato said trying to cheer her up

"Or he will stay only for Kuroba-kun" Midori said

"Kaito won't come until he dances with every single one of those girls " Mitsuhiko said and they agreed with him laughing

"Show me how" Aoko asked him and Mitushiko stood up

"Like this, Mademoiselle, voulez-vous dancer avec moi?" Mitsuhiko said extending his hand for Kazuha

"Avec Plaisir monsieur " Kazuha said grinning and taking his hand

They started dancing in front of everyone and Saguru got up to turn on some music

"Come on saguru" Aoko said standing up and walking to Saguru taking his hands and together started dancingas well with her hand on his shoulder and his hands on her waist and Ayako watched jealous

"The food will get cold, eat first" Chizu said but no one listened

"No one is listening to me" Chizu said

"Leave them alone " Masato told his wife who smiled at the dancing pairs

* * *

Ran and Eisuke were greeting every single one of the guests till they reached Heiji's and Kaito's table

"Congratulations" Heiji said smiling at Ran and shaking hands with Eisuke

"Thank you" They both answered smiling

"Congratulations I hope all goes well" Kaito said smirking

"Thank you" Ran said whispering 'jerk' under her breath then walking away and kaito grinned

Shinichi was looking at his step-mother who was dancing with one of the guests laughing like nothing else matters in the world, he couldn't stand her, he couldn't forgive her , How could she act like that? Like she did nothing?

 _ **Flashback**_

Shinichi walked to the house after he saw the man driving away, he didn't understand anything, who is this man? What was he doing here?

Then he heard Chris talking and walked more slowly shocked about what he heard

"I hate you I hate you I hate your voice, your looks, I hate everything about you, I never loved you, I was never happy with you , You didn't make me happy, You didn't give me anything I needed, Neither money nor happiness, I was young I married you yes but I had 2 kids to care about them even if they are not mine , you ruined my life, you enslaved me" Chris kept talking while Shinichi looked at them from the glass door with mixed feelings, Hate, disgust, betrayal, hurt

"I became slaves of your children" Chris said

"Enough" Yusaku yelled

"You stole my dreams, and you stole my youth but you won't be able to steal my life I can live the way I want" Chris yelled back

"Enough" Yusaku yelled once more

"I am supposed to be the one who question you. How am I supposed to relive those years?" Chris asked angrily

"Enough! Enough!"

"Leave me alone, I don't want you anymore, Leave me alone!" Chris said and turned around while he stood shocked in his place, and Shinichi turned around ready to walk away as well with anger filled inside of him but he heard something or someone hit the floor so he turned around again and his eyes went wide

His dad was on the floor with his eyes closed and Chris was calling his name frantically then she looked up and saw Shinichi looking at them worried

"Dad!" Shinichi called looking at his father's body on the ground

 _ **End of flashbacks**_

Shinichi looked at his step-mother one last time before walking away from this crowded place so he can be alone and Heiji was looking at him worried

* * *

Mitsuhiko yawned and laughed when Kazuha was looking at him chuckling

"You are sleepy, why don't you go to bed?" Aoko suggested

"I am not, Look how energetic I am" Mitsuhiko said "Dad hasn't come back yet why don't we go to the wedding?" He asked

"Don't be ridiculous"Aoko said

"We will watch from far away"

"Mitsuhiko!"

"Saguru can take us there by the boat please come on"

"it's very late now" Masato said

"Please sis I really want to go"

"I can prepare the boat in a minute"Saguru said

"Please sis " Mitsuhiko pleaded

"what do you think mademoiselle?" Aoko asked

"It won't be nice if they saw us" Kazuha said

"They won't I promise " Aoko said

"Okay fine "She agreed and mitsuhiko jumped in his place

"Why don't you guys come?" Aoko asked grinning

"No it's way too late" Masato answered

"How about Ayako?" Aoko asked and Ayako looked at her parents with hope

"you can go if you want" Chizu said and Ayako stood up to get ready and Midori looked at them as well

"You can go as well I will take care of the table" Chizu said and Midori grinned and got up as well

* * *

"Ran you look great in that gown" Kaito said smirking

"Thank you" she answered flatly and was about to walk away when Kaito stopped her

"You don't look you are pregnant in it. How old is it?" Kaito asked grinning

"2 months" Ran answered flatly again

"I am jealous of your husband, I would like you to be my bride" Kaito said teasing

"This is the day when I die!" and she walked away

* * *

They reached to the place where the wedding ceremony is held with the boat when Aoko spoke

"They won't see us here I am telling you"Aoko spoke

"Finally" Mitsuhiko said jumping

"be careful Mitsuhiko" Aoko said

* * *

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kaito asked one of the girls and she giggled

"Of course" She said and took his hands to the dance floor

While Heiji was looking between the crowds for specific person when he didn't find him he stood up and went looking for him

He looked for Shinichi for 15 minutes then he found him standing alone far away from this crowd so he walked to him, Shinichi heard footsteps so he turned around to find Heiji

"You ran away from the crowd as well didn't you?" Shinichi asked

"I have been away from the crowd for a long time " Heiji answered

"The last time I was in a crowd was in my dad's Funeral" Shinichi started "This is too much for me this wedding, this charade, how come they forgot all about that?" Shinichi asked

"Things like this may happen, I am sure your sister is having a bitter happiness I am sure she longs for her father as well "Heiji said

"but I am only glad that he didn't see what I saw"Shinichi said

* * *

"We were closer few minutes ago" Ayako said

"It's because of the current" Saguru explained

"Give me the binoculars " Aoko said taking it from him and watching from it

"I have seen the bride!" She said grinning while watching Ran dancing with Eisuke " And now I see Kaito dancing with a girl" Aoko said rolling her eyes mentally

"Let me see!" Mitsuhiko said

"Wait it's Ayako's turn" Aoko said

"Let the mademoiselle see first " Ayako said and gave the binoculars to Kazuha

She watched the whole wedding ceremony until her eyes landed on Heiji talking with Shinichi and smiling as well, She knew she shouldn't be jealous because they were both men but she is jealous because since the Funeral of Kudo Yusaku he talked about Kudo Shinichi almost everyday with such a fondness and affection in his tone  
If she hadn't such feelings for him , it wouldn't matter for her if he dated guys it's his life after all but she did and it hurts

"Are you okay?" She heard Aoko ask

"Y..yeah we should go back now" Kazuha said

"But we have just arrived" Ayako whined

"It's getting cold now" Kazuha told them and they just nodded

"Okay fine Let's go" Midori said

"You are so cold let me warm you" Aoko said to her brother then she hugged him closer to her

* * *

Heiji and Shinichi sat in Silence until Shinichi broke it

"I remember your voice, I only remember what you said in the funeral" Shinichi said smiling

"Really?" Heiji asked smiling as well

"You told me to cry, Don't listen to those who tell you not to cry, there is no cure for this pain, you just need time that's what you said" Shinichi said

"That's the truth you feel sorry for yourself because of your loss for a while then you start missing "

"I miss him already" Shinichi said brokenly

"I know, I understand you believe me" Heiji said and Shinichi smiled at him before they were interrupted with Chris walking to them

"You are here, I thought you left home already but I am glad you weren't alone I am sure Shinichi was a good host " Chris said

"Yeah he was, I apologize but I should be going home now" Heiji said

"Really? Please stay we haven't even danced yet" Chris said

"I am sure the kids are still waiting for me at home"

"Kids first ha? When will we have time for ourselves, We should start thinking about ourselves for a change" Chris said and Shinichi rolled his eyes

"Thank you very much for coming and for your company too" Shinichi said shaking Heiji's hand

"I should be thanking you, Goodbye" Heiji said smiling

"I will walk you out" Chris offered

"Please stay, if you excuse me" Heiji said and walked away leaving Shinichi and Chris alone

Shinichi was about to walk away which Chris grabbed his arm

"Wait here, what did you tell him?" Chris asked firmly

"Why are you interested? Is he your next project?" Shinichi asked angrily

"Why not? Listen, be nice to him, I don't want you to be rude to him like you are rude to me get it? Anything might happen, we might have a relationship I know he is into me" Chris said crossing her arms

Shinichi looked at her for few seconds before whispering "I pity you" and then he walked away ignoring her

* * *

Masato and Chizu were listening to music when they heard the gate opening and they saw Saguru along with everybody coming in

"You came early" Chizu said standing up

"That's it Mitsuhiko is tired now he needs to go to bed" Aoko said and they both walked upstairs to the Mansion

"Good night" Kazuha said and then went upstairs as well while Ayako, midori and saguru walked to Masato and Chizu

"So how was it?" Chizu asked

"It was great everyone was dancing and we saw the bride" Midori said grinning

"We saw Kuroba-kun dancing with every single girl as well" Ayako said

"what happened with mademoiselle?" Masato asked

"We don't know she just wanted us to come back"

* * *

"Have a good night uncle" Kaito said

"where are you going?" Heiji asked

"I am going out with some friends I haven't seen them in a while"

"Okay then have a good night as well" Heiji said and then got out of the car and Aoko saw him so she quickly went to meet him

Heiji walked to the Piano room standing outside in the porch smelling some fresh air and Aoko went after him without him noticing

"Dad?" Aoko called and heiji turned around

"Aoko? Why are you still up till now?" Heiji asked kissing her forehead

"I was waiting for you" She answered smiling

"How was the wedding? It was bored right?" Aoko asked

"It was fine" Heiji answered

"Don't worry dad, I will never get married, I will always be here with you"

"You say that but you are going to be a bride someday"

"No! never I am staying here"

"We will see about that" Heiji said pecking her cheek and she smiled

"I Should go and sleep now Good night dad" She said and kissed his cheek as well before going to her room

* * *

Shinichi was standing in front of the mirror remembering Chris's words

' _I don't want you to be rude to him like you are rude to me, anything can happen, we might have a relationship, I know he is into me'_

He chuckled at her oblivion and then smirked a little to himself before going to bed

* * *

Aoko walked to her father's workshop the next morning but she didn't find him so she went to Saguru to ask him about her dad

"Where is dad? Is he still sleeping?" Aoko asked

"No he left early in the morning"

"Where did he go?" She asked confused

"I don't know" Saguru shrugged

* * *

Heiji walked to the cemetery and didn't find Shinichi in front of his parent's grave so he walked a little more and saw him standing in front of his wife's grave

Shinichi smiled at Heiji when he noticed him looking and then walked to him and Heiji grinned and walked to him as well

"I knew you'd come" Shinichi said

"Me too"

"I am only here today to see you"

Heiji chuckled before saying 'Me too' again

"I slept so peacefully last night, I felt relived after our conversation "

"I Felt alive after a long time, I mean… I was thinking about you " Heiji said nervously he was nervous about what he will say "You might say I am crossing the line but, I am in love" Heiji said and Shinichi was smiling widely

"You are smiling at my stupidity aren't you?" Heiji asked and Shinichi shook his head disagreeing "I am smiling because I am happy" Shinichi confessed

"Shinichi I am sure about my feelings and I…I want to live with you from now on,that's what I want, that's what I feel" Heiji said, he took a deep breath before finally saying

"Will you marry me Shinichi?" Heiji asked and Shinichi who is smiling at him

He was nervous, he was worried , he wasn't even sure if Shinichi liked guys , he himself didn't know that he liked guys but Shinichi made him feel things he haven't felt since his wife died so he was willing to risk it and ask him this question

His thoughts were interrupted when Shinichi held one of his hands looking at him fondly as Heiji waited anxiously for the answer

* * *

 **So this is a new story I am writing and it is about Kaishin don't worry Kaishin is always an OTP but they might be a thing slowly (maybe too slow)**

 **I apologize for any mistakes or errors, And I don't know when I might update this or the other story as I said I am having my mid-year exams starting the end of this month sooo… anyway back to the point,**

 **I watched a TV series talking about forbidden love and I just had to write it about Kaishin so this story is based on a tv- series yes**

 **And about the characters I choose, I know they might be weird at first but believe after a lot of thinking I think the characters should be like that Heiji is old like 38 or 39 and yes his daughter is Aoko and his son is Mitsuhiko I know weird but if I made him Nakamori instead of Heiji won't it be weirder I mean seriously? Shinichi and Nakamori? I can't even imagine it**

 **By time you guys can see why I choose those characters so please no insult or hate comments if you don't like it don't read it**

 **Oh and Also don't hate the characters just because I made them bad or evil in this story this has nothing to do with what they are like in DCMK as I said they are probably way too OOC**

 **Love you all ,Don't forget to smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Azami opened the door and bowed a little as she saw Shinichi standing in front of her

"Where is my step-mother?" Shinichi asked smiling

"By the Pool" Azami answered and Shinichi went to the backyard of the Mansion and saw his step mother reading magazines sitting on a Chair by the pool

He walked to her and sat on the chair opposite to her while smiling way too cheerfully that Chris was suspicious

"Well Hello " Shinichi said in perfect English, Chris was half Japanese and half American that's why sometimes he speaks with her in English

"Such an energy in the morning! Where have you been?" Chris asked while taking a sip from her tea

"I went to see my parents" Shinichi answered and Chris nodded while going back to reading " Hattori Heiji was there as well" Shinichi continued knowing it will get Chris's attention and it did

"So?" She asked

"So what? " Shinichi asked innocently as he wanted to annoy her

"Did you talk?"

"Sure" Shinichi answered nodding

"What did you talk about? Tell me" Chris demanded

"You are so curious, aren't you? Wondering if we talked about you" Shinichi said chuckling "Yes we did" He continued grinning

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, we chit-chatted " He shrugged

"Look! If you said anything silly.." Chris started but was interrupted by Shinichi

"Don't worry, I only said good things, I told him about how a good hunter are you" Shinichi said standing up and walking to her slowly "I told him that there is no way out for the poor guy you want to have"

"Rude as always" Chris said annoyed and ignored him reading her magazine and Shinichi sat on his knees in front of her so they can be the same height

"How you circle around your prey…that you are always ready to strike…how you sharpen your claws" Shinichi continued still grinning

"Don't mess with me Shinichi,If you challenge me you will regret it" Chris warned

"I am not Ran , I don't buy the empty threats, You can't sell me for all this money like you did to Ran " Shinichi said glaring at her angrily

"You don't see what I am trying to do,you just judge..like your father" Chris said throwing his magazine on the chair and standing up

"That's because I am his son, I am Yusaku Kudo's son but now they only call us Yusaku's team because of you!" Shinichi raised his voice while standing up as well "I don't love you step-mother" Shinichi hissed

"I don't care, Just stay out of my way!" Chris said slowly before pushing him away a little and walking back to the Mansion

* * *

Heiji was walking by the sea remembering what happened this morning smiling

 _ **Flashback**_

"Will you marry me, Shinichi?"

He waited anxiously for an answer as Shinichi held one of his hands smiling at him fondly

"Yes, I will" Shinichi answered smiling and Heiji looked at him Shocked

"I guess you didn't expect such a quick response because I am a guy as well right?" Shinichi asked raising his eyebrow at Heiji who chuckled in response

"Of course, I mean I didn't know what are the chances of you liking a guy as well, But I am Glad" Heiji said smiling

"But we need more time"Shinichi said

"Sure, In order to get to know each other more " Heiji agreed

"For your children to get to know me, I heard that they are quite fond of you, All of sudden A stranger will come into their lives ,They should approve of this too" Shinichi explained smiling and Heiji grinned at him for caring about his children

"Sure, Absolutely"

"Then, there is my mother" Shinichi said as his and Heiji's smiles died down a little "I won't tell her now"

"As you wish" Heiji nodded smiling at him

"I want to wait for the right time" and they both smiled at each other quite happily

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Heiji stood there looking at the view and thinking about what he will do and how he will tell Aoko and Mitsuhiko about the Proposal

He had to do it, If he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shinichi so he walked back to his car and told his driver to drive him back home

* * *

Aoko was staring at her watch waiting for her father to come back while sitting with Kazuha in Kazuha's room

"Shall we go to the music room?" Kazuha suggested trying to start a conversation with Aoko

"Shall we start practicing after my father comes?" Aoko suggested with plead in her voice

"As you wish" Kazuha said nodding

"I am sorry, He is at the back of my mind, I Don't want to be distracted during the class" Aoko apologized

"Alright Aoko" Kazuha said while patting Aoko's hand "We can have a break today and continue tomorrow if you wish?"

"It'd be better" Aoko said relieved

"Then I will go and check some things in the kitchen"

"Thank you mademoiselle"

"De rien" Kazuha said in French then walked out of the room

Aoko was still sitting on the chair at the Balcony when she saw a taxi stopping in front of the gate of their Mansion and Kaito getting out of the Taxi

When Kaito opened the gate he was met by Mitsuhiko kicking a ball in his direction and in order to get away from it he moved aside quickly which made him fall on his butt

"Hey! Slow down" Kaito said laughing while standing up

"You are early" Mitsuhiko said while running to him

"Tell me Is uncle at home?" Kaito asked while messing with Mitsuhiko's hair

"No he isn't"

"Good" Kaito said and both of them went upstairs to the Door of the Mansion and they went upstairs to the second floor , They met Aoko who went downstairs to the second floor and went to the living room which was also the dining room

"Good morning Sour faced" Kaito teased

"Good morning" Aoko said flatly

"What's wrong with her?" Kaito asked Mitsuhiko who shrugged

Kaito took off his jacket and threw it on her head while sitting next to her on the couch

"Aoko, what's wrong? Are you upset because you didn't attend the wedding?" Kaito teased and she rolled her eyes

"I didn't want to anyway" She answered annoyed

"We saw you dancing with the girls, at the wedding" Mitsuhiko said

"Brother!" Aoko warned

"Where?" Kaito asked confused

"In the news" Aoko answered not looking at Kaito which made him laugh

"There weren't any cameras when the dance started they were all escorted out" Kaito said grinning

"We saw you by the Binoculars" Mitsuhiko said

"Mitsuhiko!" Aoko warned for the second time and Kaito gasped dramatically

"I don't believe it! Did you come to watch it?" Kaito teased pouting

"Wait till you need something from me!" Aoko said and got up walking away and Kaito followed her

"You are curious, what a pity" Kaito continued teasing

"Get away!" Aoko warned

"Did you come to check up on your dad?"

"Kaito! Get away I am warning you"

"Binocular huh? Did you have some popcorn as well?" Kaito smirked

"Haha very funny" Aoko said sarcastically and both guys laughed at her

"It was for Mitsuhiko's sake, I didn't come up with the idea" Aoko frowned

"Sure,Sure" Kaito said still grinning

"Midori and Ayako as well"

"Oi oi did they come too?"

"Even mademoiselle " Mitsuhiko said

"Ohh I don't believe it"

"So what? We were passing by after dinner, we looked for a little while not so long so what?"

"Well done, Only if I knew I would have waved my hand" Kaito said and Aoko groaned in annoyance

"Huh, Idiot" Aoko mumbled under her breath

"Oh,look at those blushing cheeks when you get angry" Kaito said poking her cheek while talking like babies

"Don't mess me Kaito would you?" She asked pushing him away

"She is watching the ball from far away like Cinderella "

"Kaito!"

"Let it go Kaito, Let's go change and then we can go swimming" Mitsuhiko said while trying to drag Kaito with him

"I am tired "Kaito whined

"You will sleep on the boat please Kaito" Mitsuhiko pleaded

"I won't go unless Aoko comes"

"Sister" Mitsuhiko whined

"Sister" Aoko mocked him "Now what do you need?" Aoko asked annoyed and Mitsuhiko huffed

"Come on Kaito Let's go only the two of us"

"Fine" Kaito said giving up "Let me change then maybe we can convince this grumpy girl " Kaito said laughing while walking away with Mitsuhiko while Aoko stood by the window still waiting for her father

After a while she saw her father's car and she ran and went downstairs quickly to greet her father

She saw him getting out of the car and he looked at her smiling

"Hello sweetheart" Heiji said kissing her forehead

"where were you dad?" She asked frowning

"At the graveyard" As soon as the words left Heiji's mouth Aoko grinned happily

"To my mom" Aoko said grinning "I wish you had told me as well"

"I went early"

"If you go tomorrow I will go with you in any time you want" Aoko said while hugging her dad and they went upstairs to the mansion

"We will see..where is Mitsuhiko?"

"Surely he is with Kaito as usual" Aoko answered and Heiji laughed as they entered the house

Chris was looking at Shinichi from the glass door as he was relaxing by the pool, There is no way in hell she is going to let him win, she thought and suddenly an idea popped in her mind and she smirked while grabbing her phone from the table

"Why don't you come sail with us too dad?" Mitsuhiko asked

"We can pop into my auntie as well huh?" Aoko suggested

"I have got things to do at home, please feel free to go" Heiji said

"Then I wouldn't go too, anyway I already said I won't go earlier " Aoko said and he brother huffed while walking away and then Heiji's phone rang so he answered it

"Hello?" Heiji answered

"Hello, This is me Chris" and Heiji's smile died down before he stood up from the couch

"Kudo- san? Hello. How are you?"

"I called to thank you for making me happy by kindly accepting my invitation to the wedding " Chris said

"It was my pleasure being there, It was a lovely evening" Heiji said while walking away to his office and Aoko stormed out upstairs while calling Kaito

"Yes?" Kaito raised his eyebrow

"Wait for me! I will go with you" Aoko said

"Who convinced you?" Kaito asked confused

"We need to talk" Aoko said while going to her room to change

* * *

"Yes yes, It was perfect, Really nice " Heiji said to Chris

"I am glad you are happy, It was worth the effort them" Chris said grinning " I believe you bumped into Shinichi this morning?" Chris continued

"Yeah, I did " Heiji answered confused on how she knew

"he said "hi" from you" Chris explained

"Huh, okay"

"We couldn't have a chance to talk for a long time" Chris said before noticing Shinichi going inside and looking at her innocently as he sat on a chair " We should see each other more often"

"Sure I will be happy" Heiji said

"Ran will leave for her honeymoon soon , We will have dinner in our garden altogether tonight , It will be our pleasure to have you here, I extend my invitation for Aoko-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun as well please accept"

"How about this, Let's have that dinner in our garden" Heiji suggested

"In yours?" Chris gasped a little and looked at Shinichi who smiled at her

"Yes, You are already probably tired from hosting the wedding , I'd like to host, I'd be glad if Kudo-chan accept as well"

"You are so kind" Chris said

"Thank you, so what do you think?"

"We'll attend gladly"

"All right then, I am really happy, we expect you tonight "

"All right I will let the Children now, see you in the evening " Chris said and then hang up

"So?" Shinichi asked

"We have been invited to Hattori Heiji's Mansion " Chris said grinning

"I see that you don't lose time" Shinichi said nodding

"You don't have to come , He invited you just to be kind"

"No, it would be rude not to go since he invited me, I will go too" Shinichi said grinning

"If you will annoy me, don't come at all Shinichi"Chris said annoyed

"Don't worry, Heiji is a really nice guy, I won't hurt him" Shinichi said his first name on purpose just to annoy Chris who looked with wide eyes at him then she recovered quickly

"Anyway, So you approve of the relationship, you won't be a trouble " Chris said raising one of her eyebrows

"Absolutely not" Shinichi said shaking his hands smirking and Chris nodded in content when Azami came

"The attorney is here " Azami said and Chris's smile died down

"I don't want to hear any bad news " Chris said but got up anyway

"He is in the office" Azami informed her

"Okay I am coming"

* * *

Aoko went down to the kitchen and she heard her father talking

"Her step-daughter and her step-son and her son in law are coming, They are four people" Heiji informed the people in the kitchen

"They are four alright" Masato said

"And we are Two kids, Kaito, Mademoiselle makes four and with me it's five"

"Nine, total" Masato said

Saguru walked out of the kitchen with the food to be greeted by Aoko

"Are you ready?" Saguru asked

"What's going on?" Aoko asked and Saguru just looked down not wanting to answer her so Aoko stepped into the kitchen and Heiji noticed her immediately

"Oh Aoko, we have company for the evening "Heiji informed his daughter

"Who are they?" Aoko questioned

"Kudo-san's family" Heiji answered smiling and Aoko frowned as soon as she heard that, It didn't go unnoticed by Chizu and Midori though

"At the garden?" Chizu asked

"Yes, at the upper garden" Heiji answered then turned to his daughter "Aoko make sure Mitsuhiko don't bother anyone and Hakuba-kun please check the lights and everything before they arrive" Heiji said

"Saguru is taking us out to the sea for us not to' Bother anyone' I guess someone else needs to check out the garden" Aoko said firmly and then walked away without saying another word and Saguru followed her

Heiji stood there for a moment before sighing and he went after his daughter

"Aoko wait" Heiji called after her and Aoko turned around

"Yes father?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No" She shook her head "You will have important company, it's okay" Aoko said before turning to Saguru "Let's go Saguru" she said walking away

"We won't be late " Saguru said bowing a little before following Aoko and Heiji went to his office to finish few things

* * *

"Oh poor man, he is already hooked in" Chizu half whispered

"What do you mean?" Masato asked

"This woman called Chris did her thing before we even woke up to it"

"Can we prepare the menu please?" Kazuha who was standing from the beginning without saying a word suggested and Masato nodded

"Of course, mademoiselle" Masato agreed

* * *

Kaito was sitting next to Aoko while Mitsuhiko was sitting next to Saguru who was sailing the boat

"So what is it grumpy? " Kaito asked

"We will have some important company tonight" Aoko said out of nowhere

"Company? Kaito flees"

"As you wish, but you might be sorry" Aoko told Kaito who ignored her completely

"Guess who is coming…Kudo-san with her children and her son-in-law" Aoko said and that certainly got Kaito's attention

"Really important guests huh?" Aoko said before she burst into tears

"What is it? Why are you crying?" Kaito asked hugging her closer to him

"It is true that this woman is trying to get my father" Aoko sobbed and rested her head on Kaito's shoulder and in this exact moment Saguru turned around and saw them together and jealousy filled his heart so he turned around again ignoring them

* * *

Chris walked to the dining room and saw Shinichi sitting there as well with the attorney

"Hello" Chris said shaking his hands while looking at Shinichi "We will take about business Shinichi" Chris informed him

"Fine, I am your partner anyway I am a shareholder" Shinichi shrugged

"Are you a partner in the loss as well?" Chris asked Shinichi who ignored her "Anyway, any good news?" Chris asked the attorney

"Unfortunately, our credit application is refused "

"I am not surprised, we don't have any credibility now" Chris said glancing at Shinichi "But we don't need it anymore, I am expecting some cash in on Monday, we may stall the banks for a little while" Chris said smiling

"I am glad to hear this, did you loan some money?" the attorney asked

"You can say so" Chris shrugged "Let's see how much we owe" Chris told the attorney and he nodded and brought some papers from his bag while Shinichi sat watching them quietly

* * *

"What am I going to do?how will I save my father from her?" Aoko asked

"You are being a child Aoko, it's because you are jealous of her" Kaito said

"No it isn't, I am angry because of her rudeness , How can she think of such a thing?How can she compare herself with my mom?" Aoko asked in disbelief

'You are being ridiculous, your father is young , he may marry again" Kaito tried to reason her

"No"

"Your mom is dead, but your dad is still living Aoko, you are not being fair to him" Kaito said and Aoko just frowned

* * *

Heiji was going downstairs when he saw Kazuha

"Oh, mademoiselle , is everything done?" Heiji asked and Kazuha nodded

"Yeah the menu is done and now they are checking everything else"

"Good, You will join us tonight right?" Heiji asked smiling

"Actually" Kazuha started "I'd ask you to excuse me, I.." Kazuha was interrupted by Heiji "Please don't say no, this dinner is important for me"

"But…" Kazuha was about to protest but she gave up "Okay I will join you today" She said smiling and Heiji thanked her before walking away

* * *

"Even the money you took from your son-in-law won't cover the debts" Shinichi said

"I know" Chris sighed "That's why this dinner is so important for us Shinichi, your father left nothing but debts, I am still trying to keep our chin up" Chris's voice croaked " To keep what we have , no matter what you say, I care about you, Here on If we are to suffer I will kill myself for sure " Chris said with tears streaming down her face and right in this moment Shinichi really felt that she cared about them, just a little

"I won't allow anyone to say "Kudo Yusaku's team" is suffering " Chris said before standing up and walking out of the dining room going to her room

* * *

Heiji was sitting in his workshop in deep thoughts before an idea popped into his mind, he took Aoko's sculpt and placed it inside the drawer while taking another piece of wood and began to work  
While Kazuha was sitting in the music room playing the Piano while thinking about Heiji and also her father

* * *

Ran and Eisuke were having breakfast in their honeymoon suite

"Why are we going with your mother again?" Eisuke asked

"Obviously it's important to her " Ran shrugged

"We are applying to her orders even in our honeymoon" Eisuke rolled his eyes

"We agreed to apply to your family's instruction my dear Eisuke, comparing to prenuptial agreement, my mother's request is nothing" Ran exclaimed before standing up looking from the window

"Will I always be reminded of this?" Eisuke asked

"As long as you complain yes" Ran yelled "You don't have the right to, your parents left their only son's wedding. Everyone saw it, We are disgraced" Ran told him crossing her arms and Eisuke stood up from his chair as well

"If you really cared about what others think then you'd not have this wedding right after your father died " Eisuke said without thinking but soon regretted it when he saw Ran turning around and looking at him with wide eyes

"Get lost!" Ran said

"I didn't mean it I am sorry" Eisuke apologized quickly

"Get lost!" Ran yelled and Eisuke looked at her before turning around walking to the door

He opened the door and saw someone standing with flowers in his hands

"Someone wanted me to take these flowers here"

"Thank you" Eisuke said taking the flowers and closing the door

"Ran.." Eisuke called and She turned around and saw the flowers, she took it from him furiously

"I don't want it! I don't want it! Leave, I said Leave!" Ran yelled and threw the flowers on the floor

"Please, you will hurt the baby" Eisuke said

"Eisuke, leave!" Ran yelled with tears in her eyes and Eisuke nodded before walking out of the room leaving Ran crying on the bed

* * *

Saguru and Mitsuhiko were swimming while Kaito and Aoko were relaxing

"Did my father dance with this woman?" Aoko asked and Kaito shook his head

"With anyone else?" and once again Kaito shook his head before he started to laugh and his phone rang as well

"What? Why are you laughing? " Aoko asked grabbing his phone

"You are torturing yourself Aoko, I feel sorry for you" Kaito said laughing and Aoko threw the phone at him

As soon as he answered he was met by Ran yelling at him

"You are pushing it! God damn it!"Ran yelled

"You got the flowers" Kaito said grinning

"You are doing it on purpose right? To make a scene" Ran hissed "Don't do it! You hear me, don't do such a thing again" Ran shouted

"You shouldn't be mad because of flowers" Kaito laughed

"Don't mess with me! Stay away Jerk! I am warning you" Ran warned him yelling before hanging up

"I could hear the girl, what did you do to her?" Aoko asked

"I just sent flowers" Kaito said shrugging while laughing as well and Aoko rolled her eyes

* * *

Eisuke was sitting in the lobby of the hotel when he grabbed his phone and called his sister who answered him immediately

"Eisuke?"

"What did you do? Did you handle it?" Eisuke asked

"I can't do anything till Monday"

"But they want to use the money on Monday"

"What can I do? I can't do anything, I am feeling bad already because we are doing that behind our father, if he knew he might throw me out of the house in a blink of an eye " she whispered so no one can hear her

"Please try to sell the land quickly, we don't have time" Eisuke pleaded

"Tell the man to hold on for a while"

"I can't, you don't know how impatient he is" Eisuke said, he didn't tell his sister that the money was for Chris

"Who are you talking to?" Rena heard from behind her back and she turned around seeing her father she changed the subject quickly

"See father is here you want to talk to him?" Rena asked Eisuke who was on the other side of the phone

"Forget it" He answered

"Okay then , send my greetings to your wife, Goodbye" Rena said before hanging up

* * *

Ran was brushing her hair after getting ready -She was wearing a mint green dress which hugged her body (but not quite tight) and reached her knees with sleeves reaching only her elbows- when Eisuke entered the room and closed the door behind him but she ignored him

"I apologized thousand times, I was angry "

"You were the one to push for the wedding, now you say that I rushed it" She said

"I know, I am sorry Ran" Eisuke said standing next to her

"Nothing that I said was wrong, but it's like you wanted to hurt me on purpose , you know how much I love and miss my father, I told you how sensitive I am about him " Ran said turning to him

"I know I know please don't be upset, I apologize" Eisuke said kissing her cheek,her nose, her forehead "I love you Ran" He said before hugging her and she hugged him back

* * *

Saguru walked to Aoko was a glass of Chocolate milk in his hand and she turned around looking at him confused

"What is that?" She asked

"Chocolate milk, your mother used to make it, whenever you cry and whenever we fight she would come with chocolate milk" Saguru smiled handing her the glass and she took it smiling

"My mom.."

"I also miss her too much" Saguru said and Aoko took one of his hands

"I wish we didn't grow up Saguru" She said and Saguru tried to ignore his heart which was beating quickly

Kaito walked to them and gasped dramatically which made Aoko let go of Saguru's hands quickly and Kaito laughed

"We were schoolmates when we were young " Aoko said smiling

"In college?" Kaito teased

"Haha you are very funny today" Aoko said rolling her eyes "When my mom died, I had a tantrum that I wanted to go to the same school as Saguru, I didn't want to go alone , we were sitting side by side " Aoko said grinning and Saguru was about to walk away

"No, don't run away I will tell him" Aoko said

"And?" Kaito asked

"Saguru grew taller way too quickly and the teacher placed him three rows behind me he cried and said 'Don't separate me from Aoko' " Aoko said grinning at Saguru who sighed before walking away but he stopped mid-way

"Now he never leaves you, even though he is three rows behind you" Kaito teased

"I am not complaining anymore" Saguru said before walking away quickly

"Kaito! You are too evil and rude!" Aoko yelled

"Why? What did I say?" He asked innocently and Aoko went after Saguru

* * *

Everyone was sitting eating dinner with Chris and Kaito laughing about something he said  
Aoko was glancing at everyone when she glanced at Shinichi who smiled at her and she smiled back

"He was sitting so obsolete, we mocked him from Brussel to Paris " Kaito said chuckling

"I imagine! Too bad" Chris laughed

"We are children having fun, whatever , when we arrived,he looks at us and says ' I feel exactly the same way for you' with perfect Japanese and we froze in place " Kaito said laughing while Chris laughed even more

* * *

Chizu, Masato and Saguru were cooking the rest of the food in the Kitchen when Midori and Ayako entered

"How about the plates? " Masato asked

"This woman called Chris didn't eat anything, she laughs all the time " Midori said laughing

"Her children are not like her at all " Ayako added

"and Hattori-san was quite" Midori said

"He knows what he is in for" Chizu said shrugging

"I know what I will do, First I will silence your mouths" Masato said looking at his wife and his daughter also Midori

"Anyway tell me about the children" Chizu said

"The girl is beautiful and The guy I don't know what to say, he is way too handsome" Midori said

"He looks a lot like Kuroba-kun but once you get closer you can see the difference in many things like the eye color, the hair style and you know" Ayako said and Midori nodded agreeing with her

* * *

"This is delicious " Chris said

"My mother used to love it, she ordered it all the time" Aoko said forcing a smile and Shinichi felt the tension so he changed the subject

"So, Mademoiselle, How long have you lived in Japan? I mean I heard you were born in France "

"Yeah I was born in France, My mom is French while my dad is Japanese " Kazuha said

"In Paris, the city of love" Kaito teased while looking at Ran who rolled her eyes at him and Shinichi glared at him before turning to Kazuha again

"When did you move here?" Shinichi asked

"When I was a little girl with my mother, she loved Japan" Kazuha answered

"Mademoiselle is our greatest luck" Heiji said patting her hands

"Mom left me and Mitsuhiko with her so she can take care of us" Aoko told Chris who smiled at her

"Very good"

"So are you planning to travel anywhere to continue your honeymoon?" Heiji asked Ran who nodded smiling

"Yeah we are going to New York " Ran answered

'The duration depends on the alterations of their house" Chris said

"We will stay for 10 or 15 days, it won't be over yet" Eisuke said

"so what will you do? If you will stay with us you should tell me"Chris said

"Eisuke rented a small house mother, it's done already" Ran said

"So is it true that you sold all your factories Hattori-san?" Eisuke asked

"No I am just taking a rest" Heiji answered smiling

"Since we lost our mother " Aoko said

"The mangers are taking care of it and I go there every once in a while" Heiji said

"It's all about us now" Aoko said smiling

"But your father needs a break every once in a while " Chris said smiling

"We are quite happy right dad?"

"Yes, sweetie" Heiji said smiling and Kazuha held Aoko's elbow while sending her a warning look, while Shinichi looked at her smiling happily because he understood her perfectly, he knows how she feels

"but when you get married your father will be alone" Chris said

"who said I will get married? I don't think so" Aoko said

"I will" Mitsuhiko said and everyone laughed

* * *

Aoko was looking at the pictures of the wedding with Ran

"You were such a beautiful bride" Aoko complimented

"Thank you" Ran said grinning

"Here take this picture, it has your father in it" Eisuke said handing her the picture

"Also Kaito is in here" Aoko said

"Yeah he danced with every girl" Eisuke said

"Trying to find someone I Could marry" Kaito shrugged

"I pity the girl who marries you, really" Aoko said while Ran and Eisuke laughed

* * *

Heiji was showing Chris and Shinichi the gardens of the house and Chris grinned

"There is a huge forest back there" Chris gasped

"I would say a wood" Heiji said smiling

"I remember your house in the island , I have never been here " Shinichi remarked smiling

"Yes, you had just been back from the U.S, graduated from the university " Heiji said grinning before he recovered quickly "I mean I guess right?" He asked nervously

"Yes" Shinichi answered grinning at him

* * *

"He is handsome isn't he?" Mitsuhiko said

"Who?" Kazuha asked confused

"Kudo-kun of course I mean Kudo-chan is married already plus he looks a lot like Kaito" Mitsuhiko said "I wish they got married or something , Doesn't Kaito like both girls and boys? Kudo-kun is funny he is better than Kaito's girlfriend

"Maybe there is someone else plus you don't know if he likes guys" Kazuha answered shrugging

"I can feel it, I wouldn't be surprised if boys and girls were chasing him I mean if I was older I would" Mitsuhiko grinned and Kazuha laughed

"anyway come on sleep, Bon nuit mon enfant" Kazuha said kissing his forehead

"Bon nuit mademoiselle " Mitsuhiko said then closed his eyes

* * *

Everyone was doing something, Ran was sitting alone looking at the sky, Chris,Aoko and Heiji were talking , Shinichi was standing observing them while Kaito and Eisuke were talking as well

"I guess I will find the restroom alone" Chris said standing up

"I Will show you" Aoko said and together they walked away while Shinichi went and sat next to Heiji

"Should I just announce it since everyone is here?" Heiji asked

"Not yet" Shinichi said

"I just want to get over with it" Heiji said smiling

"Me too" Shinichi said smiling while placing one of his hands on Heiji's cheeks and Ran who was sitting far away stared at them shocked

"But we have to wait for the right time" Shinichi said smiling

* * *

Aoko led Chris to the restroom

"Thank you " Chris said smiling

"We are happy the way we are , we don't want to change anything " Aoko said raising one of her eyebrows

"You don't want your dad unhappy, do you sweetheart?" Chris told her smirking before going inside and closing the door while Aoko glared at the door angrily

* * *

The next morning Aoko was playing the Piano when Heiji opened the door and whispered to Kazuha to come for a moment

"I will be right back" Kazuha said before walking out of the room

"Can we talk please?"

"Sure" Kazuha nodded

"Let's have a walk at the garden" and they went to the garden together

"You see, You have been with us for a long time now mademoiselle, needless to say that you are a member of the family that's why you are the first one I wanted to inform with my decision " Heiji said smiling and he told her to sit on the bench

"Time really heals everything , even if it still hurts deep inside but time makes it hurt less, as time goes you find yourself, you care about yourself and notice that life goes on then you realize you just want to live " Heiji started before taking a deep breath "Mademoiselle I decided to get married " Heiji confessed and Kazuha looked at him with wide eyes while her heart clenched painfully

"With Kudo-kun? " She asked and Heiji smiled

"So you did understand , Oh did I make it that obvious?" Heiji asked nervously

"Aoko will object this, you know how much she is fond of you, she doesn't want to share your love with anyone else she is even jealous from her brother " Kazuha said quickly in hope she will change his mind

"Aoko is not a kid anymore mademoiselle, that's why I told you first, I need your help to prepare Aoko" Heiji said

"I see" Kazuha said forcing a smile while nodding

"You are close to her heart, you can make her understand"

"Sure I will talk to her"

"Thank you" Heiji said before standing up and walking away leaving Kazuha behind him who couldn't contain her tears anymore

* * *

"This woman sitting next to me was annoying, she kept looking at you jealous that you were talking Hattori-san" Marie one of Chris's American friends said while taking a sip from her tea and Shinichi just watched them

"I didn't notice" Chris said honestly

"Of course, you only noticed Hattori-san"

"Marie" Chris warned smiling

"It was a joke don't get angry" Marie said laughing "But you too look good together "

"I may give you some good news soon" Chris said

"Really?"

"We had dinner at his Mansion last night"

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? And?" Marie asked curiously

"He just invited us the whole family and we ate together, I mean I knew he had feelings for me but I didn't expect him to move fast" Chris said and Shinichi grinned at her

"What is it Shinichi?" Chris asked annoyed

"Nothing I am just watching" He answered still grinning at her

"Just don't lose him Chris" Marie warned her

"I won't don't worry" Chris said grinning and Shinichi smirked

* * *

Kazuha was sitting in her room writing a letter for Heiji

 _"Hattori-kun, First of all I apologize for letting you know of my decision by a letter"_ Kazuha wrote then she sighed before tearing the piece of paper then grabbing another one

 _"Hattori-kun, I can't stay at this house any longer , for years I loved you with no expectations , I hoped one day you will notice my love for you, now I realize I can't bear seeing you with another woman"_ Kazuha wrote again before she grabbed the piece of paper and teared it into two halves while crying her eyes out until Ayako opened the door

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were here, I apologize again" Ayako said

"It's okay" Kazuha said smiling while wiping her tears and Ayako closed the door quickly

Kazuha sat there for a while before she stood up and saw a picture of her with the children

 _ **Flashback**_

"I can't see Aoko lately , I heard she is crying to come to me, I feel bad but I am trying to hold on" Aoko's mother said panting a little

"I don't know how much time I got left , she should get used to my absence while I push her away from me…" she stopped to take her breath "She is getting closer to her dad and to you" She said to Kazuha

"I trust you to take care of Aoko and Mitsuhiko " She said while taking Kazuha's hand holding it firmly and she smiled at her weakly

 _ **End of flashback**_

Kazuha remembered this moment and smiled with tears in her eyes at the memory before leaving room going to the music room

* * *

Kaito entered the kitchen while grinning at the food in front of him he was about to take something when Chizu hit his hand

"Don't! this food is not for now plus you just ate" Chizu said

"Come on please" Kaito whined

"No, you will get stomachache " Chizu told him firmly while Kaito pouted

"Fine, did you see my uncle?" He asked

"He's at the workshop" Masato answered him

"Keeping up with his art huh?" Kaito said before taking a piece of the grilled chicken quickly and Chizu glared at him

"Leave it alone" Chizu warned him

"It's just a little piece " Kaito said grinning before walking away and Chizu just smiled at him while Masato and Midori laughed "Sometimes it's hard to believe that he isn't a child " Chizu said shaking his head and Midori nodded

* * *

Kazuha entered the Music room and Aoko turned around greeting her while smiling

"Aoko.. we need to talk"

"What is it?" Aoko stood up

"Come here" Kazuha took her hand and they sat on the small couch in the music room

"What's going on?" Aoko asked worriedly

"You love your dad right?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You want him to be happy, don't you?" Kazuha asked and Aoko was getting even more worried and nervous than before

* * *

Kaito knocked on the door of the workshop and Heiji turned around and saw him so he covered the sculpt and went to open the door for him

"Why are you locking the door?" Kaito asked teasing

"I didn't realize I locked it " Heiji lied and Kaito nodded

"Since you are hiding here, it means that you are worried " Kaito said

"You don't miss anything do you?" Heiji asked laughing

"Never" Kaito answered grinning "Is it about the business?"

"No it's private"

"How private? " Kaito teased

"please sit, I'd like to talk about something serious with you"

"I wonder what it is" Kaito said sitting on a Chair while waiting for his uncle to talk

"Kudo-chan who is now Hondo-san is married now Kaito, and you said it's now over and that you forgot about her right?"

"Yes, it's forgotten" Kaito said shifting uncomfortably in his seat

"Good, you should be responsible from now on because you will be relatives with her soon, I decided to marry" Heiji told him and Kaito sat emotionlessly for one, two, three seconds before laughing

"I said it's serious so please be serious" Heiji warned him

"I am sorry" Kaito said trying to contain his laughter "I noticed in the wedding but I thought it was impossible" Kaito shrugged

"Mademoiselle noticed last night as well, before I say anything she asked whether with Kudo-kun or not" Heiji said and Kaito tried to hide his surprise

" Kudo-kun?" Kaito asked, he certainly didn't expect that, he thought it was Chris whom he talked about not Shinichi

"His step-mother still doesn't know yet, I want to prepare the kids first, Kudo-kun agrees with me as well"

"So you talked?" Kaito asked raising both his eyebrows in amusement

"Of course, I wouldn't talk about it with you if we haven't talked first, come on Kaito" Heiji said chuckling

"Right" Kaito said smiling

"I don't think Mitsuhiko will be a problem but Aoko..I am worried about her, Mademoiselle is talking to her "

"Good" Kaito said before standing up and congratulating his uncle

"I hope you will be happy" Kaito said

"Thank you Kaito" Heiji said smiling and Kaito crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows _'Kudo Shinichi huh? That should be interesting'_ he told himself

* * *

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" Aoko asked frowning

"He wants you to get used to the idea of it first" Kazuha comforted her

"He is too young for dad, plus he is a guy" Aoko tried to reason her

"Your father is not an old man, plus since when did it matter to you? You were totally okay with it in Kuroba-kun's situation " Kazuha told her and Aoko looked down

"Will they sleep at my mother's room?"

"I don't know, they will probably prepare a new room, new furniture , you know they wouldn't want to use the old ones "

"Will he treat my brother well? Will he poke his nose into my business?"

"Don't think about this now" Kazuha said hugging her

"Will my dad still love me?" Aoko asked

"He is you father Aoko,he will always love you, in a way by asking me to tell this to you he is asking for your permission, he cares about your opinion" Kazuha comforted her while hugging her more tightly

* * *

"Chris's best friend Marie was here before, they keep talking about your wedding" Shinichi told his sister who was on the other side of the phone while he was relaxing by the pool eating grapes

"What is the list of the stuff she didn't like?" Ran asked grinning

"You know she tells Chris what she likes and the others what she doesn't like" Shinichi said taking a sip from his juice

"I Know I know"

"So what are you doing? Getting ready?"

"Yes, I will come to the house anyway"

"Okay, Last night was beautiful right?"

"Yes, except for Kaito everyone was very sweet" Ran said honestly "Shinichi, I think mother is right, he feels something for her "

"Really? Why do you say so?"

"He was desperate to make us comfortable , he was really excited " Ran said and Shinichi laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Chris asked from behind Shinichi before sitting on the other chair next to him

"We are talking about you and how you were showing off yesterday"

"Laugh as much as you want, I will be the one who laughs at last" Chris said grinning and Shinichi laughed

"Please , she is upset with me because of you" He told Ran "Okay I will hang up now bye" Shinichi said hanging up while still grinning

* * *

Heiji entered the house with Kaito following him to be met with Aoko who walked out of the music room, they kept staring at each other for a moment before Aoko smiled

"Where is my brother dad?" Aoko asked

"Last time, I Saw him with Hakuba-kun" Heiji answered

"I will cook his favorite dessert, he will show up in no time " She said then turned to Kaito "You look terrible" She said and then walked away

"Did you talk?" Heiji asked

"Yes we did" Kazuha answered

"What did she say?"

"Nothing" Kazuha shrugged

"This answer is not normal uncle" Kaito said shaking his head

"Thank you mademoiselle " Heiji said before going upstairs

* * *

Aoko entered the kitchen and opened the fridge taking the milk from it before closing it again

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Aoko asked

"Let me do it" Chizu said

"Mitsuhiko likes mine" Aoko told her smiling "Where is the semolina jar?"

"There, looking at you"Midori answered

"Let me take care of the eggs then" Masato said standing up "I would like to help"

"Let me do it please" Aoko said and Midori stepped back

"Let us do it , we don't disturb you when you play the piano " Midori said laughing

"You would do it if you knew how " Masato said while turning around and Midori rolled her eyes then went to do something else

Masato was about to turn around when he saw a tear streaming down Aoko's cheek so he went to her and wiped them before someone noticed

He made a 'tck' sound with his mouth and raised his eyebrows as if to ask her what happened but she just shrugged as if to say nothing and went back to work

* * *

"It was wrong from me that I told mademoiselle to tell her, she wanted to hear it from me first, she is upset" Heiji said

"What is she said 'I don't want it to happen' ?" Kaito asked

"I don't want to push her now, I will talk to her during dinner" Heiji shrugged "Support me please"

"I will go out with my friends, we made plans" Kaito said standing up from his chair and Heiji gave him a warning look

"I'll cancel them of course I was joking" Kaito said sitting down again

* * *

They were all sitting eating dinner quietly when Mitsuhiko got curious

"what happened? Why is everyone quiet?"

"We are talking" Kazuha shrugged

"Aoko is not eating her meal"

"Ohhh Is Aoko on diet now? Should we cook a special meal for you?"Kaito teased

"Leave me alone" She hissed

"Are you vegetarian now?"

"I said Leave me alone!" Aoko yelled

"Stop arguing now" Heiji told both of them

"He is always making fun of me!" Aoko complained

"You said it he always does this so why are you upset now?" Mitushiko asked

"I don't want his jokes I don't want them" Aoko said then stormed off

* * *

Saguru and Midori entered the kitchen after serving the dinner

"What happened?" Chizu asked

"That idiot kuroba-kun made Aoko upset, she left the table because of him" Saguru said angrily

"Shhh, Behave" Masato told him

"Kuroba-kun is just an excuse, she only ate the vegetables and left the meat, she didn't want to eat" Midori said

"What's your business anyway? They are always like this, why do you care?" Masato asked

"Don't blame Kuroba-kun all the time, she is grumpy for the last two days "Chizu reasoned him

* * *

Aoko was looking out of the window when someone knocked on her door , the door opened and she saw her father

"Can I come in?" He asked and she nodded

"Are you alright?" He asked walking to her and she nodded again but Heiji kept staring at her

"I am sorry dad , I can't bear this anymore, he always messes with me" Aoko exclaimed

"Aoko, are you really upset with Kaito?or is it because of what you heard from mademoiselle?"Heiji asked and Aoko looked down

"That guy.." Aoko said

"Kudo-kun" Heiji corrected her and she nodded

"Since when is he in your life?" Aoko asked

"Not for long"

"If you marry him, will you forget mom?" Aoko asked biting her lips

"How can I forget her Aoko? She has a special place in my heart" Heiji said smiling at her

"Since you decided to marry him, it means you love him" Aoko said and went to sit on her bed "Mademoiselle told me you ask my permission "

"We didn't rush into this Aoko, I am not that young to be unable to control my feelings, I thought about this my daughter , when I became sure that it won't disturb or upset you then I made my decision "

"Did you?" Aoko asked

"Look you don't need to answer now, just think about it from my point of view as well please okay sweetie?" Heiji said kissing her forehead and walked out of the room

* * *

"Can you cash the money tomorrow?" Shinichi asked taking a sip from his wine

"Yes, it will be a break for us" Chris said

"When will you invite Hattori-san? It's your turn" Shinichi asked innocently

"You remember him when I mention money too right?" Chris asked smirking

"You are the one who called him a 'Vault' " Shinichi shrugged

"What is important, is that he has chosen me"

"Choice is important , yeah" Shinichi said nodding while smiling

"See, your mind changed when you smelled money as well" Chris said and Shinichi nodded smirking

* * *

Aoko walked out of the room after fixing her hair the next morning

"Good morning" she said flatly to Kazuha and her brother then she went downstairs to the second floor then to the first floor

"Did you water the flowers?" Ayako asked

"No" She answered flatly before going out of the Mansion and going to her father who is in the workshop

Her father who was working with the sculpt noticed her so he quickly opened the drawer and took the sculpt of his daughter and placed the other in the drawer

"Good morning" He greeted his daughter smiling

"Morning" She greeted back "Dad, you will always love me right?" Aoko asked

"What are you saying Aoko? Of course I will" Heiji said smiling while taking her hands

"Promise me you will love me the same even after you marry" Aoko frowned

"Sure" Heiji nodded

"Promise?" Aoko asked again

"Promise " Heiji smiled

"Okay then. If you will love me the same then you can get married "Aoko shrugged still frowning a little and Heiji grinned while hugging her and kissing her forehead

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too dad"

* * *

Chris was reading her newspaper to see what did the reports write about the wedding, Her step-daughter and along with her husband were next to each sitting across from her eating their breakfast quietly in the garden

But of course the silence had be broken none other than Chris who showed the newspaper to her step-daughter and demanded her to see

Ran looked up and saw a picture of her wedding, she didn't understand what was Chris's point so she just nodded while taking a bite of her food

"Yeah, I look ugly in this photo" She said the first thing that came in her mind which wasn't exactly a lie, She wasn't that ugly but she didn't look good either , the photographer who took the photo wasn't really a good one , she supposed

"Even what is written is ugly" Chris started " 'Cold Winds At The Wedding' Grooms family left the ceremony early." Chris read from the newspaper in her hands and Ran frowned at Eisuke

"They'll say a lot of things about it, Ran and I decided we would ignore everything said or written" Eisuke said smiling

"It's not very nice" Chris said shrugging while placing the newspaper on the chair next to her and getting another one

"Please let it go, Ran is uncomfortable about it" Ran grinned at her husband's caring words and politeness to her step-mother and didn't add anything on what Eisuke said

"Oh, Look at this, The picture of me and Hattori-san " Chris said ignoring what had been said earlier

"Show me" Ran said grinning and Chris showed her

It was a photo of Chris in the middle, on her right there was Heiji standing smiling and on her left there was Kaito with his stupid smirk and the smile on Ran's face fell and she didn't say a word to her step-mother who started reading the newspaper again with a grin on her face

* * *

Shinichi was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair when his phone rang, he was thinking about ignoring it but decided against it when he saw the Caller's ID _Hattori Heiji_

He pressed answer with a smile on his face and placed the phone next to his ear

"Hello"

"Good morning" He heard Heiji saying from the other side of the phone

"Good morning"

"Did I wake you up?" Heiji asked little nervous that he might have called too early

"No, I woke up early, I couldn't wait to hear your voice" Shinichi assured him which made Heiji sigh in relief

Shinichi could hear a door closing on the other side of the phone and then he heard Heiji's voice again

"Ku-Shinichi" Heiji corrected himself quickly when he remembered what Shinichi told him about calling him with his first name and he heard Shinichi chuckling "I talked to Aoko " Heiji said trying to focus on the main topic here

"Yeah?" Shinichi asked in disbelief

"Yeah she is quite reasonable now, she said she didn't mind so it's okay" Heiji said grinning

"It's good to hear that, I am happy" Shinichi said smiling as well

"If you really want to…you do right?" Heiji asked making sure that Shinichi still wanted to marry him

Shinichi was quiet for 2 seconds but then smiled a little "Yes, I do" and Heiji swore that if he died now he would die happily

"Then we can move on "

"Perfect" Shinichi said quietly smirking which was unnoticed by Heiji

"How should we do it? Will you talk to your step-mother or should I?" Heiji asked trying not to show his excitement

"You do it, but not on the phone alright?" Shinichi answered

"Of course not, Then I will call her later on, I will tell her that I would like to talk to her at a convenient time" While Heiji was taking Shinichi went to look from the window overlooking at the garden

"She is awake you may call her now" Shinichi told him smiling and Heiji let a nervous laugh out

"You say so?" Heiji laughed nervously but happily again "Oh God, I am excited like a child…fine..Okay I will call her"

"I am excited too" Shinichi said honestly….but he didn't know why exactly

"I will see you later then"

"Good-bye" Shinichi said and hang up before walking out of his room and going downstairs

* * *

Chris was making comments about what everyone was wearing when Shinichi greeted them

"You are home?" Ran asked grinning at her brother who walked to her and kissed her cheek

"Didn't you go to your dad this morning?" Chris asked him

"I knew Ran would be here and I wanted to see them" Shinichi answered her while walking to his brother-in-law and they shook hands

"So you are saying you love us?" Eisuke teased and Shinichi chuckled

"Exactly " He answered walking to the chair next to Chris, he took all the newspaper and magazines putting them far away then sat down

"Look at the magazines and newspapers they are full of wedding photos" Chris told him

"I will see them later" Shinichi said while pouring himself a glass of Juice, He wanted black coffee but he didn't feel like going to the kitchen again and he doesn't like ordering servants around especially that they must be eating now

"There are CD's as well, they are inside my suitcase" Ran told her brother who smiled at her

"Fine I will see them too "

Before anyone could say anything again Azami walked with a phone in her and gave the phone to Chris who looked at her confused

"Hattori-san is calling , he wants to talk with you" Azami said and Chris raised an eyebrow amused then placed the phone next to her ear

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Kudo-san, how are you?" Heiji greeted cheerfully but who could blame him?

"I am Great and you?"

"I am fine thanks " Heiji started "I hope I am not disturbing you at this time of the morning "

"Please, on the contrary " Chris said grinning

"I, If it's okay with you, would like to visit you today"

"Today?" Chris gasped and Shinichi tried not to laugh at her "Yeah , please. Please visit " Chris said trying to contain her excitement

"I wanted to talk to you about an important thing to me"

"Good news?" Chris asked smirking, ' _Finally_ ' she thought, it didn't take long to finally make him hers, she could feel her heart beating fast from the excitement , Finally she would marry one of the richest and most important men in Japan

"I hope so" She was cut off her thoughts when she heard Heiji talking

"I am curious now, tell me" Chris pleaded a little and Shinichi looked at her raising his eyebrow

"I can't tell you on the phone, we will talk in your house " Heiji told her smiling slightly

"Ok, I am waiting, see you" She said quickly, maybe too quickly from the look Shinichi gave her but she didn't care as she hang up and gasped

"Hattori-san is coming, He wants to talk about something important" Chris informed those three who sat with her at the table

"Let's see, it looks like a happy ending is nearby" Shinichi grinning at his step-mother who grinned back at him "I guess so, anyway I will go and get prepared " Chris said standing up quickly and walked away from them entering the house

Ran who frowned looked at her husband and her brother who just smiled at her and nodded at her as if he was saying 'Don't worry'

* * *

Heiji was going downstairs when Aoko spotted him and stopped him

"Where are you going dad?" She asked

"To the Kudo Mansion, I am going to talk with Kudo-san about our decision " Heiji told his daughter smiling who frowned in return

"We made our decision right?" Heiji asked his daughter when he noticed her mood changing, she looked at him for a moment before she forced a smile

"Our decision? Mitsuhiko doesn't know" Aoko tried to reason her father

"I am sure he will understand like you sweetheart " Heiji said kissing her forehead "I need to go now, Take care" He kissed her cheek then walked away

Aoko stood frozen on her spot trying to stop the tears but she couldn't , she turned around and ran upstairs hugging Kazuha who was standing there from the start observing them and let it all out

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room talking and chatting and Shinichi sat quietly observing them

"Your mansion was lovely, I really loved it" Ran said smiling

"Thank you" Heiji said smiling back at her

"Aoko-chan is really a nice girl and Mitsuhiko-kun as well "

"Yeah me and Mistuhiko-kun get on well " Eisuke said grinning

"I am really glad"

"You shouldn't be late, Hattori-san is not a stranger" Chris said trying to send them off so she can be alone with Heiji but Eisuke just smiled at her

"We have time" and Chris gritted her teeth

"Shinichi you will go with them to the airport right?" Chris asked

"No need to hurry " Shinichi said smirking "Plus we are curious about what Hattori-san has to say right Ran?"

"We may go to the office if you want to" Chris suggested annoyed with them

"No it's better if everyone hears " Heiji started and Chris smiled at him "Hondo-kun would give me courage , he had such an experience not so long ago" Heiji said smiling

Chris looked down at her hands acting as if she was shy, Eisuke looked at his wife who looked back at him then she looked at her brother who was watching his step-mother amused _'poor her'_ he thought

"Now I am really curious, what is it?" Chris asked smiling more widely

"Forgive my excitement , Kudo-san.. You know I was single for a very long time … and now I want to end this loneliness " Heiji started nervously "Lately, I feel quite excited , I managed to put my courage together as I found out that my feelings are mutual" Heiji said looking at Shinichi who smiled at him which didn't go unnoticed by Ran

 _'What is going on?'_ she thought and looked between Heiji and Shinichi till Shinichi had turned around and looked at his step-mother trying not to laugh at her but he couldn't stop the small smirk forming on his face

"To cut the long story short.. Kudo-san if it's appropriate …" Heiji said and Chris felt like she was on cloud 9, Her dream was coming true only in few seconds , her heart was beating fast

"I would like to marry Shinichi" Heiji confessed , He knows he called him with his first name but right now he didn't care

Chris who had a big grin on her face 2 seconds ago, looked at Heiji like he was the craziest person she had ever seen, she was Shocked not just shocked or _shocked_ no, she was Shocked like someone told her that people can't live without air or water

She wasn't just Shocked, her heart was starting to be filled with anger and sorrow but she didn't move , she just sat there frozen looking at Heiji

Ran was shocked as well,she suspected something but she hoped she would be wrong, She knew that her brother liked guys and it was okay with her but to like Heiji from all people it is like he is writing himself a death wish and she looked at Eisuke who was shocked as well

Shinichi on the other hand, was dancing with joy, the look on Chris's face was worth it, the shock the anger the sorrow he saw them all written in her eyes and his smirk became even wider not caring about who is watching him

* * *

 **And another chapter is here**

 **I want to apologize for three things, First: I am sorry for any errors or mistakes found in this chapter**

 **Second:I am sorry I haven't updated for like a whole month but I had exams and they are finished now but let me tell you something "I HATE MATHS" I mean I already hate it so much but noooo they had to bring the test hard which made me hate it even more I mean people were CRYING , anyway enough talking about maths**

 **Third: I am sorry I haven't updated the other story, I am already writing the chapter and I am going to post it the next time I am on FanFiction**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, Kaishin will become a thing eventually but be prepared for everything and by everything I mean EVERYTHING**

 **Don't forget to smile, Love you guys**


End file.
